superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drag Race
Story Right outside Central High School, a student named Gary is showing his car to a couple of girls and another boy. One of the girls tells him his car is sharpIt was Doug's girlfriend that told him the car was sharp, and it should be noted, that her being his girlfriend is actually just conjecture, based upon how she was standing next to him, however when Doug doesn't join her for the drag race it makes one wonder about their relationship., and he tells her his car can outrun anyone's car. Just then, a boy named Tom pulls up in his blue car and Gary asks him if he thinks he could beat him. Tom tells him they'll find out at Saturday's drag meet. Gary tells him that they should have their own unofficial drag meet over on First Street. Tom then accepts the challenge. But the other boy named Doug tells them that drag racing in the street is against the law, and you could get killed. But Gary says that First Street runs along the factories, which all close at 3, and that they'll be in and out of there before any cops show up. The two cars take off, and Gary takes the girls with him, but Doug goes to a phone booth to report their illegal race. Meanwhile, at a nearby miniature golf course, the Wonder Twins and Gleek are enjoying a game of Golf. Zan embarrasses himself after bragging to Jayna about how he was going to get a hole in one, but instead he hit the ball in such a way that it just came right back to him. Gleek takes a shot, and gets closer to the hole than Zan did, but when he uses his tail to knock it into the hole, it gets caught in a windmill which spins him around and he falls into the hole. Jayna then says it looks like he got carried away with his game as well. Just then, the Teen Trouble Alert sounded. Zan then answers it, and they are alerted about the situation involving the teenagers having a drag race. They then activate their Exxor powers, and Jayna takes the form of an eagle, while Zan takes the form of water, and drops himself into Gleek's bucket. Jayna grabs Gleek with her talons, as he holds onto the bucket with Zan inside of it, and she takes off to flight. Meanwhile, on 1st Street, at the intersection of 1st and High, the boys are about to race, Tom is in his own car, while Gary is in his, with the two teenage girls. But unknown to Tom and Gary, an Ambro Freight truck, leaving the shop, heads toward the 1st Street intersection, passing the Barber shop and continuing closer to the intersection. As they rev up their engines, the light turns green, and the two cars take off, with Gary's car in the lead. Overhead, the Wonder Twins are arrive, but they realize they are too late, because the boys are already drag racing, and heading right into the path of the truck, which just past Al's Place, heading closer and closer to first street. Jayna yells out and tells them to stop, but they cannot hear them from inside the car. Just then, the truck begins to turn right on 1st street, and an intersection where a Metal company was located, Gary's car swerves around the truck and is forced off the road and his car is dangling by the edge of a cliff over an excavation pit. The twins race into action. Jayna shapeshifts into an elephant, and Zan takes the form of an ice bridge. Jayna grabs the car to holds it with her trunk until the teens evacuate the vehicle. They get out, and cross the ice bridge, and Jayna drops the car and it falls into the pit. Later, a policeman cites the boys for drag racing and tells them that their driver's licenses will be revoked for a year. Gary then says that he doesn't think that winning the race was worth it, especially after losing his car. Tom then says that they're lucky they didn't lose more. Naturally he was referring to their lives. Just then they see that Gleek is playing in the policeman's car, and imitates the sound of a siren wailing, as he picks up the radio and wears his police helmet. Notes *Although Doug's girlfriend went with Gary to 1st street for the race, she is seen being left at the Central High School with Doug. This was an obvious animation error, because she is later seen with them in the car. *This episode is parodied in The New Adventures of the Wonder Twins episode of the same name. Episode Title The episode title refers to Drag racing, a sport which involves two vehicles racing each other from one point to another. References Category:Episodes